The background of this invention is related to the technology described in an article in the May, 1977 issue of Scientific American titled Cancer Immunology by Lloyd. J. Old. The important technology related to that article involves high powered microscopes and mature clinical medicine methodology used to interpret data retrieved by empirical results of observation and cytological diagnosis by microscopic examination of the cell kinetic of essentially in vitro specimens.
The present invention seeks to extend the capability of that background by using available hardware technology in novel combinations under the control of a novel design architecture that provides the aforementioned background with the ability to capture data not possible before, by radically altering the laboratory setting into an in vivo cytological setting to examine cell kinetics by the introduction of this invention.
An original disclosure document was filed and received by the Patent and Trademark office on Apr. 3, 1978 and that disclosure, document No. 070015 is incorporated herein for reference. Some paragraphs from that disclosure entitled "Communication Theory and Cancer--The Vital Analog" have been included to establish continuity with the data of the original document.
Communication consists of a transfer of information from one concentration through a medium to a joined concentration through a medium. The point where the information originates is called the transmission medium or transmitter and the point where the transfer of information terminates is called the reception medium or the receiver. The most popularly known illustration of this nature is a telephone network. The aim of this concept is to formulate a useful analog for the biological communication network hosted by living organisms whereby a living organism can generate an effective counter against an attack by intruding agents, mobilize its constitutional resources to destroy the development of the attack, and restore the stable balance of good health. When this process fails, the host becomes sick and requires medical intervention to reinforce its natural biological combative mechanisms.
When the attack is non-cancerous traditional clinical practice can readily understand the process and in most cases respond effectively in aiding the host. But if the attack is cancerous, current technology has been at a loss to understand the etiology of carcinogenic processes precisely because these events are unlike other forms of ailments . . . other attacks by "foreign bodies" on a host victim.
With a real time preview of carcinogenic process etiology and development, and the attendant acquisition of "live" data, before the process establishes its roots in the host a complete empirical description of the etiology is provided as it passes through real time domain from incipience to maturity . . . a far reaching empirical theory based on comprehensive experimental evidence.
There are eighteen concepts that form the conceptual basis of this system's architecture. They have been drawn from physical, medical and computer science, but will collectively form, upon amplification, the unified theoretical analytic context within which carcinogenic detection hardware can be built and operated.
1. Simultaneity and concurrently/life supporting protocols. PA1 2. Calibration--The scientific method. PA1 3. Modulation and demodulation/biological versions. PA1 4. Network simulation--driven by real time sensors. PA1 5. Multiplexing. PA1 6. Transducer sampling rates and machine states. PA1 7. TSR scanning rates and machine states/a variable parsing algorithm. PA1 8. Signal protocols and analog/digital permutating sequences and machine states. PA1 9. Strobing patterns of multiplexing sequences and machine states. PA1 10. Signal decay and communication breakdown and machine states. PA1 11. Network degradation and machine states. PA1 12. Biological communication networks. PA1 13. Biological transponders and modems. PA1 14. Differential detection algorithms. PA1 15. Biological transducers. PA1 16. Data-collection vs. real-time inter-action. PA1 17. Simulation, modelling and data analysis. PA1 18. Interactive simulation and closed loop systems integration. PA1 1. Inertial PA1 2. Acoustic PA1 3. Ultrasonic PA1 4. Thermodynamic PA1 5. Infra-red PA1 6. Optical PA1 7. Ultraviolet PA1 8. Electromagnetic PA1 9. Integration PA1 10. Reference
a. Time-division. PA2 b. Frequency-division. PA2 c. Carcinogenic-time-frame-division. PA2 d. Parsing a biological data-structure.
These 18 concepts must be extrapolated into their biological context to implement this design-architecture; the data acquired must be medically significant and readily available for medical interpretation and intervention. The theory upon which this design rests has a time proven historical antecedent. The architecture of this invention provides upon demand the "yardstick" appropriate to the inter and intra cellular chemistry and the simultaneous interaction of the sensor mechanism to the targeted events in order to guard the integrity of the resulting data.
Hence the need for multi-processing computers that operate separately and concurrently while being an integral part of the design. For every measurement a researcher wishes to make, a plurality of multi-probe systems are required; multi-processing computers are on line to the probing systems and the target process to approximate simultaneity, and a separate system is required to allow the researcher to monitor and control the progress of the computer tracing without interfering with the resource requirements of the experiment.